At All Costs
by CuteKuriboh
Summary: Ciel promised to protect Elizabeth at all costs, he always keeps his word.
1. Chapter 1

**OMG! IT'S NOT YAOI! Hi. I battled with myself, I wrote this last month, there is also an alternative version, I'll upload it soon :3 Anyway. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been sorting out my toradora cosplay, I've murdered the wig already -.- I've also been concentrated on my piano & singing & getting a good report in maths. I always get told off 3: Anyway, I'll try to get more stories up but I haven't had any inspiration but I have some Fanfic's that I think are crappy but you guys may like them. They're both Yu-Gi-Oh. Maybe I'll edit them then put them up.**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji. If I did there would be A LOT more fan service :3 **

* * *

><p>At All Costs<p>

"Lizzy? Why did you follow me? I told you to go back to Aunt Frances!" Ciel told her, had she seriously just followed him?

Elizabeth frowned "I just wanted to surprise you! You're too caught up in your job!" She started to cry

Ciel covered her mouth "Shhh" He said "I'm working, it's dangerous here. I want you to close your eyes"

"W-Why?" Elizabeth asked while rubbing her eye

Ciel sighed "I don't want you to think badly of me, now Eliza-"

"Lizzy!" Elizabeth interrupted

"...Lizzy, close your eyes"

Elizabeth's eyes closed & she put her hands over her eyes

Ciel pulled out his gun "& don't move either" He said, Ciel had no idea where Sebastian was, he'd been missing for a few days, he had to protect Elizabeth even if his life was the cost.

Ciel heard foot steps, he turned around seeing the figure close to Elizabeth, he ran over "Stay away from her!"

The figure pulled out a sword

"Stay away from Elizabeth!" He walked towards the figure & raised his gun, he shot, shooting the figure in the head but as he did a sword pierced into his chest, his eyes widened, he coughed up at least half a litre of blood, he knew it, he was going to die

"Bocchan!" Sebastian shouted, he was too late, he hadn't protected his Bocchan...

Elizabeth opened her eyes & dropped her sword on the floor "CIEL!" She knelt next to him & took his hand in hers "Ciel...Please wake up, I-I want to put a smile on your face, a real one, all of your smiles since that day have been fake, that's why I've tried so hard but I always make things worse, Ciel, please wake up!" She started to cry, blood was on her dress from Ciel's body.

"Ciel, Ciel please..." Elizabeth sobbed.

Ciel squeezed her hand softly "L-Lizzy, don't cry, it isn't what a beautiful lady like you should be doing. It wasn't your fault, I promised I would protect you"

Elizabeth frowned "B-But..."

Ciel smiled "I love you Lizzy..." He said weakly, stroking her cheek

"I love you to Ciel!"

Ciel's eyes lost all emotion & all life

Elizabeth started to cry even more "CIEL! NO!" She hugged his lifeless body tightly, her dress soaked in Ciel's blood. No matter what he said, it was her fault, only if she had reacted quicker, only if she had drawn her own sword.

Ten years had passed since that day, Elizabeth had married another but Ciel was the one she wanted, it still felt like yesterday.

_Ciel shot the figure in the head, he smiled in victory until he felt something sharp pierce through his chest, he started to cough up blood, it felt terrible, his life had been taken away from him, all he wanted was to protect Elizabeth, he couldn't do that if he was dead._

_Elizabeth's eyes widened, she had just seen her Ciel get stabbed, her cute Ciel. She had lost him again & it was her fault, Elizabeth watched as Ciel fell to the ground "CIEL!"_

Elizabeth quickly shook her head, she had to forget about him, but she didn't want to & she couldn't, he was too precious to her...

End

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading~ 3<strong>

**R&R**

**I love reviews you know :3**


	2. Alternative

**I uploaded it quickly because I'm ever so kind~ 3**

At All Costs

"Lizzy? Why did you follow me? I told you to go back to Aunt Frances!" Ciel told her, had she seriously just followed him?

Elizabeth frowned "I just wanted to surprise you! You're too caught up in your job!" She started to cry

Ciel covered her mouth "Shhh" He said "I'm working, it's dangerous here. I want you to close your eyes"

"W-Why?" Elizabeth asked while rubbing her eye

Ciel sighed "I don't want you to think badly of me, now Eliza-"

"Lizzy!" Elizabeth interrupted

"...Lizzy, close your eyes"

Elizabeth's eyes closed & she put her hands over her eyes

Ciel pulled out his gun "& don't move either" He said, Ciel had no idea where Sebastian was, he'd been missing for a few days, he had to protect Elizabeth even if his life was the cost.

Ciel heard foot steps, he turned around seeing the figure close to Elizabeth, he ran over "Stay away from her!"

The figure pulled out a sword

"Stay away from Elizabeth!" He walked towards the figure & raised his gun, he shot, shooting the figure in the head but as he did a sword pierced into his chest, his eyes widened, he coughed up at least half a litre of blood, he knew it, he was going to die

"Bocchan!" Sebastian shouted, he was too late, he hadn't protected his Bocchan...

Elizabeth opened her eyes & dropped her sword on the floor "CIEL!" She was supposed to stab the figure, not Ciel! She knelt next to him & took his hand in hers "Ciel...Please wake up, I'm sorry, I wasn't supposed to stab you, I-I want to put a smile on your face, a real one, all of your smiles since that day have been fake, that's why I've tried so hard but I always make things worse, Ciel, please wake up!" She started to cry, blood was on her dress from Ciel's body.

"Ciel, Ciel please..." Elizabeth sobbed.

Ciel squeezed her hand softly "L-Lizzy, don't cry, it isn't what a beautiful lady like you should be doing. It wasn't your fault, your aim was off..."

Elizabeth frowned "B-But..."

Ciel smiled "I love you Lizzy..." He said weakly, stroking her cheek

"I love you to Ciel!"

Ciel's eyes lost all emotion & all life

Elizabeth started to cry even more "CIEL! NO!" She hugged his lifeless body tightly, her dress soaked in Ciel's blood. No matter what he said, it was her fault.

Ten years had passed since that day, Elizabeth had married another but Ciel was the one she wanted, it still felt like yesterday.

_Ciel shot the figure in the head, he smiled in victory until he felt something sharp pierce through his chest, he started to cough up blood, it felt terrible, his life had been taken away from him, all he wanted was to protect Elizabeth, he couldn't do that if he was dead._

_Elizabeth's eyes widened, she had just stabbed Ciel, her cute Ciel. She had lost him again & it was her fault, Elizabeth dropped her sword as Ciel fell to the ground "CIEL!"_

Elizabeth quickly shook her head, she had to forget about him, but she didn't want to & she couldn't, he was too precious to her...

End

**HOLY CRAP! Lizzy killed Ciel!**

**Ciel: You Bastard!**

**Sebastian: Really? A South Park line?**

**Yes :3 NOW! Go with Ciel to the bedroom! Wait...When did you guys get a say in my fanfics? GTFO!**

**Ciel: But you're going to cosplay me! I'm one of your persona's! I demand to have a say in this fanfic!**

**Not yet you're not! You can stay out until then**

**Sebastian: Bocchan, hurry up & get your ass to the bedroom!  
><strong>

**O.o **

**Lizzy: Ciel NOOOO! R&R guys! I'll put you all in pretty dresses!**

**NO! THAT'LL SCARE THEM AWAY!**


End file.
